


Eet

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slytherin sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 005 - Eet by Regina Spektor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eet

**Author's Note:**

> _I could always tell when something had become familiar to me. Can't you?_ Takes place during the scene where the Slytherins are ordered to the dungeons. Dialogue was taken from the movie instead of the book, so apologies to purists.

Pansy knew about loss, though she had never experienced it herself. She watched others people's loss with mild apathy.

She watched her friends lose their childhood around her. It fell away, replaced by the stark comprehension of an adult on those far too young. As she slid into her role casually, naturally, they struggled to reclaim their losses from the echos of sweet words and innocent thoughts they used to have.

Pansy never felt as though she lost anything that had come naturally to her. She never struggled with her humanity or her connection to the world because she knew how it worked. When you disconnect yourself, you have no one to blame _but_ yourself. There were small things around you, though, that can bring you back, bit by bit. The quiet injustice of a boy denied his chance to play with a toy. 

Or crying in a bathroom, alone, when he can't take the pressure.

So when Pansy felt the loss she saw in others, she stood and she thought. She fell into herself and she didn't cry. 

_As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would, I would like you please, to lead Miss Parkinson, and the rest of Slytherin House from the hall._

When something that's so familiar to you is taken away, you feel lost without it.

_Exactly where is it I'd be leading 'em to Ma'am?_

You're out of your comfort zone. You try to get it back.

_The dungeons will do._

It's just awkward.

Pansy thought all of these things as she walked with her classmates down to the dungeons. She ignored the loss, accepting the fact that she would never see her friend, Draco Malfoy, again.


End file.
